<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Owe You One Bakura by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710353">I Owe You One Bakura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Bakura saved Tristan and he owed him.  A redoing of episode 38.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yami Bakura/Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Owe You One Bakura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another from AFF.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yami Bakura had just sent Pegasus’s guards to the graveyard and Tristan realized that he was with the evil side of Bakura.</p>
<p>“I’ve decided I need a new host.”</p>
<p>“You won’t take me without a fight.”</p>
<p>“Not yours I want a vessel without a mind or soul of its own.”</p>
<p>“You want Mokuba.”</p>
<p>“Now turn him over or face the same fate as those guards,” laughed the Yami.  “Or better still put him down; you said you owed me one for saving your life.  There is something else that I want.  I wouldn’t mind taking your body in another way.”</p>
<p>“What!”</p>
<p>“Put the boy down and take off your clothes.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not giving you anything.”</p>
<p>“But you owe me, and this is what I want.  I can promise you an enjoyable time that you will not regret, and none of your friends will ever know.  And you know I have the power to make you if you don’t.”</p>
<p>Tristan bowed his head.  Maybe he could find a way to save Mokuba from the evil Bakura if he did what he wanted.  “Alright, I give up.”  He put Mokuba down on the ground.  Then he turned back to the Yami.</p>
<p>Bakura was a little surprised, but very, very pleased.  “Take off your clothes, all of them.  Don’t worry about the cold; I’ll soon have you warmed up.”</p>
<p>Watching the Yami Tristan did as he was told, stripping before the other.</p>
<p>“Tell me boy, are you a virgin?”</p>
<p>Without hesitation Tristan answered, “Not exactly.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’ve been with your loser friends?”</p>
<p>“That’s none of your business.”</p>
<p>“What I’m getting at is have you been screwed before?”</p>
<p>This time Tristan did hesitate.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a no.  Don’t worry; I have had experience with virgin asses before.  It won’t hurt… much.”</p>
<p>‘This is so I can find a way out here for me and Mokuba,’ thought Tristan as he got down to his boxers.</p>
<p>“And I always come prepared,” continued Bakura pulling out a tube from his jeans.</p>
<p>‘He carries lube around with him!’</p>
<p>“Surprised, my current host is not as innocent as he seems.  Do you know he’s fantasized about all of you, he’d love to screw little Yugi, or have you or Joey screw him.”  Bakura laughed, “But I’m not him and I only screw others… one way or another.”  He was opening the jeans, “Now get those boxers off and get on your hands and knees.”</p>
<p>Slowly Tristan did as he was told, pushing down the boxers and stripping them from his body.  Even as he stood he found himself wanting to cover himself with his hands and not just because he was embarrassed…</p>
<p>“Hands and knees boy!” ordered Bakura, his own hand working between his legs.</p>
<p>Looking once at the unconscious boy on the ground, Tristan moved to comply, his clothes a barrier between his knees and the hard rock floor.</p>
<p>‘I own you one Bakura, what a stupid thing to say,’ thought Tristan as he positioned himself, ‘This isn’t at all like it should be…  One shoulda meant something else.  I don’t know exactly what, but not this.’</p>
<p>He was startled out of his thoughts by a cold hand on his buttocks, he jumped.  Bakura chuckled; the predator had his prey right where he wanted him.  “Easy boy, I want to enjoy this, spread your knees a little wider.”</p>
<p>Tristan obeyed and he soon felt a finger probing at his entrance.  Again he flinched, ‘Oh shit, maybe I shoulda let Joey do this when he wanted to.’</p>
<p>The slicked up finger made its way inside him, pushing and pressing and moving around, starting to stretch him, and he found his cock growing with the stimulation and tried very hard to suppress a moan of pleasure, making a muffled hiss come from his tightly clenched teeth instead.</p>
<p>A second finger soon joined the first and began scissoring inside him, stretching and stimulating him further.  This time he could not stop the moans from escaping his lips. And he arched his back a little wanting more.</p>
<p>Bakura smiled to himself, he hadn’t expected his prey to react like this.  He inserted a third finger and pumped them in and out simulating what was to come.  Tristan was moving with him now, his cock fully erect and bobbing with his movements.  Then Bakura hit something inside Tristan that had him crying out.</p>
<p>“Do you want me boy?” asked Bakura, “Do you want me to take you now?”</p>
<p>“Oh Gods, yes, take me, fuck me Bakura,” cried out Tristan pushing back on the invading fingers so he hit that sweet spot again.</p>
<p>Bakura pulled his fingers from the young man who cried out with the loss, his eyes closed and his face expressing want and need.</p>
<p>With an evil grin, Bakura slicked his own erection and guided himself to Tristan’s opening pushing in.</p>
<p>“Arrhhh,” cried out Tristan as the more substantial object entered him.</p>
<p>Bakura mirrored his cry, “Gods you’re tight.  I love virgin ass.”  He pushed in as far as he was allowed before pulling out to push in harder.  It took a few times to get himself all the way in.</p>
<p>Tristan had no relief from the slight pain he was feeling, Bakura didn’t care about the burning sensation, because all he could feel was the tightness, but once Bakura found that spot again, Tristan didn’t seem to care any more, he pushed back on the hard cock, wanting to be hit there again and again.  And Bakura obliged, grunting and groaning as he pumped into the body under him, holding tightly to his hips.  He was really enjoying this and apparently so was Tristan, throwing his head back and crying out as well.</p>
<p>Bakura leaned down and slipped a hand down around his hips, finding its way to the hard cock waiting beneath.  Tristan virtually screamed when Bakura took a hold of it and begun to fist it in his hand.  </p>
<p>Oh… Gods… I’m… gonna… come,” he cried out.</p>
<p>“Then come for me boy,” said Bakura at his ear.  “Come hard for me.”</p>
<p>It only took one more squeeze from Bakura’s hand and Tristan screamed out, come streaming from his cock onto the floor below.  His clenching body squeezing Bakura’s cock in turn and forcing him over the edge as well.  He pounded hard into Tristan a few hard times before releasing himself and being milked from within.</p>
<p>Finally they were both sill and Tristan collapsed onto his side on the cold rock floor panting heavily.  Bakura followed him down and also lay on his side behind him in the same condition.</p>
<p>He awoke with a jump, not realizing that he had passed out.  Bakura was out of it too, feeling the cold he grabbed together his clothes and dressed quickly.  He looked down at the unconscious form below him and saw the necklace, here was his chance.</p>
<p>“Since the evil spirit inside that necklace is what’s controlling Bakura, I’ve got to get rid of the necklace.”  He walked out to the opening in the wall, “So long evil spirit.” and tossed the necklace into the forest.  “And this time don’t come back.” ‘Even if I enjoyed you fucking me.’</p>
<p>Tristan returned to his friends with Mokuba and Ryou over his shoulders, telling them he’d had an adventure and a half that day.  And even diverted Joey when he wanted details, all he said was, “Don’t worry I handled it,”</p>
<p>There was no way he was going to tell them just how he had, or how much he had enjoyed it either.  That he would keep to himself.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>